Piece By Piece
by irllapislazuli
Summary: Certain mortals are calling it some kind of rapture. But most people, mortals and demigods alike, don't know what to call it at all. With the gods silent, the world falling to pieces at everyone's feet, and the situation looking more bleak every day, all anyone can seem to agree on is the fact that this doesn't bode well for the fate of the world... [Open SYOC]


It started small.

Doesn't everything?

It was little things, things that people didn't really notice at first- an accident here, a freak storm there, things seeming off in a way that nobody could really place. And because nobody could really place it, nobody paid much attention to it. They forgot about it and kept their attention on the status quo, sticking to their regularly scheduled lives. But still, that strange feeling of a potential threat loomed over everyone, demigod and mortal alike...but what was it? Can't tell? Don't know? Better ignore it. Better move on. You can't live your whole life worrying about something that's probably nothing, right?

Except it wasn't nothing. Nobody knew until later, much later, but it was far from nothing. Just when people started paying attention, that's hard to say. Was it the hurricane that practically flooded half of southern Florida? Or the insane blizzard that buried Niseko, Japan...in September? There were natural disasters all over the globe, such extreme climate changes that even those who were skeptical of global warming had to raise an eyebrow, and not to mention the strange behaviors that suddenly arose in people. Some mortals were calling it the rapture. Others simply said it was the end of times. The rest didn't know what to believe.

The demigods, on the other hand, thought they could get the upper hand and see what was going on. They asked every god and goddess there was for some kind of answers, they prayed with all their might and seeked as far and wide as they could in their dreams, but they found nothing. The gods and goddesses had gone silent, every last one, and neither Camp Half-Blood nor Camp Jupiter had a damn clue what was happening. Even Dionysus had abandoned Camp Half-Blood, supposedly called back by his father for some kind of emergency. He told Chiron he would contact him with any news. Nobody recieved any word in the weeks following.

The world rapidly went from a state of indifference to one of crisis. For once, everybody was in the dark, nobody knew what would strike next. The only clues that came were in dreams, or more specifically, the demigod's nightmares. Even then it wasn't much- images of places, flashes of faces, a voice, a name, a scream. But it was something, and that little something was all anyone had to go off of. A few locations were acquired, though they seemed insignificant, and the two now desperate camps both called for quests. Three of their best demigods were sent, six in total, to investigate two separate locations. They were meant to return within a week whether they found something or not.

None of them ever came back.

Anyone else was instantly discouraged from going on a follow up quest, and nobody really thought that it was a good idea to announce any either. No point sending more campers on suicide missions. So that was it, right? There truly was nothing more that anyone could do. All hope was lost.

Unless...unless there was someone who was brave enough to come forward, a demigod who was brave enough to follow the paths of those who had vanished. To follow their trail and take on the challenge, and perhaps encourage more people to do the same! All that's needed is one brave soul, one person to start the movement that will save everyone...it has to save everyone...it's all anyone has left...

So...what do you say? Will that brave person be you?

 **Hi everyone! I'm here with my very first ever...SYOC! Actually, it's my first story on this site at all...I've read a ton, but I figured now is the time to try writing one of my own- and what better than an SYOC? Do forgive me if I don't exactly follow the norm with this, like I said, it's my first. Now, here are the rules...**

 **1) Please try to make your characters interesting, original, and well thought out! I have no doubts that you can, of course, this is just a formality. I'm hoping for depth and detail, so that not only can I accurately and easily write your characters, but so that other people can enjoy reading about them!**

 **2) Please fill out all parts of the form! I'll let you know if something is left blank, but I'd prefer if I didn't have to.**

 **3) Only a maximum of two characters per person can be submitted, and there's no guarantee that both if either will be accepted. This is not first come first served! I will be reading over every character carefully before making my final decision about who works best for the plot.**

 **4) No children of canon characters, no children of Titans or anything like that, no half-human half-some weird creature, no character with super extravagant powers. Otherwise, anything goes- any god or goddess is completely okay, and I'll need both Roman and Greek!**

 **That's really all I can think of for rules, so...here's the form! It'll also be on my profile for convenience of copying and pasting. For this story I'll need 3/4 Greek demigods, 3/4 Roman demigods, and 2/3 mortal teenagers! The story is set roughly ten years after the events of Blood of Olympus during the summer, so even the demigods who don't stay at camp year round are there.**

 **CHARACTER SUBMISSION FORM**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nicknames:** _(Optional)_

 **Age:** _(Try to keep it between 13 and 18)_

 **Gender & Pronouns: **_(All genders are welcome!)_

 **Roman/Greek/Mortal?:** _(I'll need a good mix. A NOTE ABOUT MORTALS: Any mortal submitted must be able to see through the mist for the sake of the story. Whether or not they're at a point where they understand what they're seeing, that's up to you.)_

 **(If Demigod) Who is their God/Goddess parent?:**

 **(If Mortal) What is the extent of their knowledge on Greek and/or Roman mythology?:** _(It could be as much as just saying "They know a lot" or "They don't know anything".)_

 **Any Powers? (if applicable):** _(Remember, nothing ridiculous- naturally, some demigods are more powerful than others, but no lasers out of the eyes or superhero-esque mind control or anything like that)_

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **Physical Appearance:** _(Height, body shape, hair color, eye color, noticeable features, etc;)_

 **Clothing:** _(An example of an outfit they would wear, or just their preferred clothing style- things like that.)_

 **Personality:** _(Like I said before, detail and depth! Do they hide their true personality from others? Do they wear the heart on their sleeve? Are they always smiling, always frowning, or do they not show much emotion at all? How easy are they to befriend? How easy are they to piss off? Things like that!)_

 **Likes:** _(Just three random things they like, anything from their favorite color to their favorite book genre.)_

 **Dislikes:** _(Same as above, but with things they dislike.)_

 **Strengths/Skills:** _(Are they fast? Charismatic? Organized? Powerful? What could help them in a fight or in a tough situation, or just what helps them in day to day life?)_

 **Weaknesses/Flaws:** _(Are they impulsive? A bit of a ditz? Do they have any permanent injuries that can make them vulnerable? Anything that could hinder them.)_

 **Backstory:** _(Again, detail is important- where do they come from? What's their mortal family like? What was their family life like?)_

 **Kinds of People They Like:**

 **Kinds of People They Don't Like:**

 **Romance?:** _(Are you open to them being in a relationship? If so, what kind of person would they date? And what's their sexuality?)_

 **Are you okay with them dying?:** _(Not everyone can survive, after all- it's tragic, but true.)_


End file.
